


Growing Words

by pastellesbian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastellesbian/pseuds/pastellesbian
Summary: A little fluff where our Ciel proposes to Lizzy.





	Growing Words

  Ciel wasn't one to like flowers or the color pink. He was a very serious man, and didn't have time for pretty things or childish games. Though, Lizzy always brought out his inner child. Her smile never ceased to become contagious. Now, since Lizzy liked pretty pink dresses and flowers, Ciel couldn't help but to dress in a pink suit for her, stand in a white orchid garden, and get down on his knee to propose. It was what she would want and there was no room for selfishness when asking his love the biggest question.

        "Oh Ciel, I do!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about continuing this. Although, my motivation to write is bleh. Also, about the title, I know. It dosen't really go with the story, but that's because I had a different idea before I wrote it.


End file.
